Cerdis
by Adarkan
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot que cree en homenaje a cierta película. Espero lo disfruten


\- ¡¡¡POR ESPERANTO!!!

\- No, Clyde... es "Por Esparta". No se de donde sacaste eso de Esperanto.

\- Bueno, uno tiene sus despistes con esta situación. Jejeje.

\- Vale chicos, dejems los gritos de animo y preparemonos para ejecutar el plan.

\- Rusty, ¿estas seguro de que no nos verán llegar?

\- Nadie pasa por allí una vez han empezado las clases, seremos invisibles como ninjas.

\- ¿Seguro que hemos hecho bien en no invitar a Stella?

\- ¿ESTAS LOCO ZACH? No podemos invitarla a esto, despues de todo, es uno de los motivos por lo que lo hacemos, ¿no?

Acto seguido los cuatro amigos se desplazaron sigilosamente escondiendose como ninjas detras de cubos de basura, farolas, macetas y diversos objetos. Habian puesto en marcha el plan y pensaban lograrlo a toda costa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño edificio cerca de la zona deportiva del colegio donde, sin que los viesen, entraron con cuidado a una pequeña habitación donde se guardaban los trastos de limpieza y algunos equipos de deporte.

\- Bien, esta justo detras de las colchonetas. ¿Quien me ayuda a quitarlas?

\- Yo mismos Zach. - informó el albino completamente emocionado.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, los dos amigos retiraron con cuidado las colchonetas para dejar ver un agujero en la pared, los cuatro dibujaron unas sonrisas felices en sus caras y procedieron a entrar por aquel hueco.

Siguiendo a Zach, sortearon varias tuberias y refuerzos de madera en aquel estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. Una pequeña zona algo mas amplia donde habian aun mas tubos metalicos. Con cuidado Zach fue golpeando varios de estos y escuchando el sonido hasta encontrar cuatro que sonaban huecos.

\- Ahora es cosa mia, dejad a un experto.

Rusty sacó de su bolsillo trasero una llave inglesa y procedió a desenroscar los tuvos, acto seguido y llenos de emoción los cuatro esperaron a escuchar el inconfundible sonido del agua corriendo. Se apresuraron en tomaron posiciones y poner cada uno su ojo en los huecos dejados por las tuverias. El espectaculo habia empezado y pensaban disfrutarlo al maximo.

Al otro lado de la pared, las chicas del club de futbol habian terminado su entrenamiento y procedian a entrar a las duchas para quitarse el sudor y relajarse junto a su entrenadora. Riendo alegeremente y colgando sus toallas en aquellas duchas comunes no sospechaban que 4 chicos las estaban espiando. En aquella sala donde el agua corria por sus denudos cuerpos y se enjabonaban y hacian bromas las unas con las otras, unos ojos no quitaban la vista de encima de cada centimetro de piel que se exponia ante sus ojos. Tras aquella pared los cuatro hablaban en susurros.

-Esto es genial, tengo a Polly en primera fila. Menudo trasero que tiene.

Polly Paine se encontraba enjabonando su pelo de espaldas a la pared mientras se movia de forma que parecia un baile y su trasero se meneaba hacia un lado y otro de forma seductora.

\- Clyde, eso no es nada. Yo estoy viendo a Stella y os aseguro que esta tan buena como nos habiamos imaginado.

En el hueco de Zach se podia ver a Stella frotando bien cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial esos delicados pechos que todos habian fantaseado con ver. Ahora estaban expuestos, enjabonados y las manos de la chica hacian pequeños circulos.

\- ¿A quien tienes tu Lincoln?

\- Eeehhh... emmm... aaa... a ¿Paula?... Si, Paula... - El albino completamente sonrojado no despegaba el ojo del agujero donde al otro lado su hermana Lynn se frotaba su atletico cuerpo desnudo y ponia enfasis en su zona mas intima, separando sus labios inferiores y frotando alegremente - ¿Rusty a ti quien te ha tocado?

\- Uuuuggghhh... a la Profesora Agnes. Eh, dejadme alguno mirar, que esto es horrible.

Rusty intentó empujar a Lincoln para apartarlo y mirar por su hueco, pero este indignado y asustado de que viese lo que él veia le propinó un fuerte empujón que terminó con la cabeza del pelirrojo golpeando una tuberia y causando un ruido algo fuerte. Los tres se quedaron palidos y enmudecieron en el acto. En el otro lado de las duchas Margo se extrañó.

\- ¿Alguna ha oido ese ruido?

Las chicas se quedaron quietas escuchando atentamente, pero no escucharon nada. Jordan se acercó a su compañera de juegos.

\- Tranquila Margo, solo debe ser una rata. Seguro que se ha despistado mientras iba al local de Flips.

Sin mas, las chicas continuaron su ritual de limpieza mientras al otro lado de la pared los chicos suspiraban al haberse librado de ser descubiertos. Cada uno seguia difrutando de sus vistas, en cambio uno seguia nervioso y más nervioso se ponia cuanto cuanto mas escuchava como varias regaderas dejaban de soltar agua. Intentó nuevamente apartar a alguno de sus compañeros para poder mirar pero estos se negaron y en un momento de locura hizo lo unico que se le ocurrió, gritó.

\- ¡¡APARTA ESE GORDO TRASERO VIEJA BRUJA!!!

Los chicos boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos se giraron a mirar a su compañero. Del otro lado, la profesora huyó asustada ante aquel grito que se profirió a su espalda. Las chicas se juntaron y corrieron todas a taparse con las toallas y mirar desconfiadas en la dirección de donde venia el grito. Lynn con cara enfadada fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA AHI?

\- ¿A caso nos estaban espiando?

Los chicos, tanto excitados como nerviosos al haber sido descubiertos, no sabian que hacer. Clyde extrañamente fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó al hueco y habló en voz alta.

\- Departamento de Sanidad. Estamos revisando que seguiis correctamente los estandares de limpieza, por lo que ignorennos y sigan lavandose. Les agradeceriamos que separasen un poco más sus piernas a ser posible.

Los chicos apenas podian aguantar la risa ante la tonteria que se le habia ocurrido a su compañero, sus risitas ahogadas llegaron tambien a los oidos de las chicas. Stella reconoció tras unos momentos la voz de quien habia hablado.

\- ¿Clyde? ¿Eres tu? ¿Quien mas esta contigo?

\- La voz gritando parecia la de Rusty, por lo que si ese es Clyde seguro que Zach y Lincoln no andan lejos.

Las voces de las chicas sonaban mas curiosas que no enfadadas, por lo que se animaron a poner denuevo sus ojos en los huecos. Las chicas estaban al fondo todas con sus toallas mirando con curiosidad como Jordan se acercaba a los huecos de donde provenían las voces.

\- Tranquilas chicas, estamos aquí para ayudar a limpiaros, pegaros a la pared y dejarnos hacer.

Rusty tras acabar de hablar puso su boca en el agujero y sacó la lengua. Al otro lado, de uno de los agujeros una lengua se movía impaciente.

\- Hermano, Jordan se acerca. - comentó Zach susurrando.

\- Parece que le van esos juegos - comentó el albino divertido.

Del otro lado, Jordan observó la lengua y se giró a sus compañeras sonriendo. Rapidamente tomó un poco de jabón liquido del dispensador y lo estampó en la lengua para alejarse un poco riendo.

Del otro lado Rusty apartaba la lengua de golpe y empezaba a escupir ante el sabor del jabón en su boca. Los otros tres chicos se aguantaban el estomago intentando no estallar en carcajadas. Aquel acto nubló aun mas la cordura del pecoso pelirrojo que se bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior.

\- Con que queréis jugar, ¿eh? Pues aquí os dejo algo para jugar.

Los chicos vieron como su amigo metía su pene en el agujero y se apresuraron a mirar nuevamente por los agujeros. Vieron como las chicas retrocedieron ahora si algo asustadas ante el atrevimiento del chico. Pero más curioso fue cuando las chicas empezaron a salir de las duchas instadas por la profesora que regresaba cambiada y con una cara muy enfadada.

\- Uuuuhhh. Hay una que se acercaaaa.

\- ¿En serio Lincoln? ¿Quien es?

\- Tu tranquilo y no te muevas, se esta acercando una. - Zach intentaba aguantar la risa mientras seguía mirando por el hueco.

La profesora vio aquella parte que asomaba por el hueco y se dirigió decidida para allí.

\- Ya casi, ya casi.

\- Un poquito mas y...

\- Pero decidme quien e... !AAAAHHHH¡

\- Te atrapó. Jajajaja.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo entre risas mientras Rusty se veía aplastado contra la pared. Del otro lado la Profesora Agnes había agarrado con las dos manos el miembro del pelirrojo y no lo dejaba ir. Estiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Sal de ahí dentro, maldito pervertido! Sal que te vea la cara.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SUELTAMEEEEEEEE.

La enfurismada profesora procedió a apoyar un pie en la pared para ayudarse a estirar mejor y sacar a aquel pervertido a traves del pequeño agujero, las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas del pecoso ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Por suerte para él, el suelo mojado logró hacer que la profesora se resvalase y terminase de morros en el suelo soltando asi su presa.

A toda prisa se subió los pantalones y salió de alli corriendo como alma que sigue el diablo. Salió por el hueco y cerró a toda prisa la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó al parque donde sus tres amigos se encontraban ocultos entre los arboles rebolcandose en el cesped en medio de un ataque de risa que no podian frenar.

\- Sois unos cabrones.

\- Jajajaja... Pero si ha estado genial... Jajajaja.

\- Si, Rusty... jejejejejeje... por lo menos una te ha tocado el miembro. Jejejejejeje

\- Jajajajajajajaja... que me muero... jajajajaja. ¿Donde esta mi aparato para el asma? jajajaja.

Los chicos pasaron un buen rato riendose juntos ante la trastada que habian hecho y aunque sabian que ya no podrian volver a hacerlo mas, habian difrutado de un buen espectaculo y una diversión como hacia tiempo que no tenian. Tras unas horas de estar escondidos, los chicos se despidieron y regresaron cada uno a su casa.

Al albino alguien le esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Con que ahora llegas, apestoso. ¿Que tal ha ido? ¿Te has divertido?

\- Jejeje... Siiiii... Emm... Me lo he pasado muy bien... ¡En la granja de Liam! Si, eso.

\- Mphf... Por esta vez lo pasaré, pero como vuelvas a confundirme con Paula, te aseguro que te obligaré a participar en todos mis entrenos de lucha libre y no te haré más espectáculos pervertidos.

\- Si, si claro... espera... ¿Has dicho...?

\- Es hora de cenar, así que vamos dentro. Ya hablaremos de ello mañana cuando estemos juntos en la ducha.

La deportista Loud le dedicó un guiño complice al albino y una sonrisa picara antes de entrar a la casa. El albino se encontró con el sudor bajando de su frente, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por una vez parece que todo termina bien para nuestro albino.

**Queridos lectores, espero que les gustase este pequeño One-Shot. Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y seguir cada una de mis locuras. Intento cumplir siempre mis horarios, pero a veces la vida se interpone.****Con un gran abrazo me despido y espero que disfrutaseis de esta aventura en homenaje a una pelicula bastante antigua. A ver cuantos la reconocen. Jejejeje.****Un fuerte abrazo de oso cariñoso a todos _**


End file.
